1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the original checker game, specifically to a unique addition to the checker apparatus bottom and game rules.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toy stores and department stores handle the original checker game. The original checker game offers great simplicity for all players, both young and old; however players crave creativity in playing this game.
In order to compensate for this simplicity, many versions of the original checker game have been introduced and patented, trying to offer variety to this game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,129 to Jorge Martinez discloses a color correlated game board which varies from the original checker game. However, it presents confusion for the child in determining checker moves on this type of board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,787 to Robert D. Baker presents a variety to this game. modified chess game using hexagonal shapes. However, the 217 hexagonal spaces creates a congested game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,476 to Robert W. Engel relays a game piece for the checker game; however, this piece presents a hazard to children. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,880 to Eli Rikon utilizes four sets of checkers; however, this version also limits itself to a mature player, thus eliminating the child population. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,843 to Alfred J. Hoffman shows an advanced game of checkers, yet this game would limit the audience to mature players, as well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,746 to Herbert K. Hare varies the checker piece by adding a piggy-back cavity, but it doesn't vary the challenge of the checker game itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,206 issued to Stanley J. Kolwicz offers expansion of the game to four persons by utilizing an upright game board; however, it would be difficult and confusing to play two consecutive games of checkers at once.